Lagrimas De Sangre
by jelsr
Summary: Alfos estaba dividida en 4reinos Huǒ, Tǔ, Shuǐ y Kōngqì pero hace 8 años un 5º reino fue extinto por Tǔ y Shuǐ el reino del cual los hijos de la familia real fueron sobrevivientes, Kōto el hijo mayor tomo la decisión de proteger a su hermana Xué la cual decidió luchar junto al reino de Kōngqì para vengar la misteriosa muerte de su joven hermano en su 1º campaña y el General Choi
1. El Comienzo

**_*Esto de los fanfic parece interesante por lo consiguiente les traigo este en el cual he estado pensando mucho espero les guste mucho y me digan que les parece y tengo algo que mejorar acepto sugerencias , es un breve primer capitulo , por cierto e visto que hay personas que piden Oc creo que le dicen si desean pueden mandarme uno si les interesa ya que hay cuatro reinos prometo que participaran todas lo malo sera que algunas morirán ya que es una guerra , ya medirán que desean ser estrategas guerreras , nobles hasta si lo desean pueden sen reinas o princesas, el emparejamiento no es libre ya que yo decidiré cual chico sera el suyo por que sino me pueden estropear la historia , necesito simplemente nombre, reino , apariencia y personalidad a y si lo desean dígame como desean que cambie su personaje a lo largo de la historia, pido esto porque eso de crear personaje se me da bastante mal , sin mas que decir comienza* _**

**_-este fic se me ocurrió hace ya mucho ...despues de que se acabara la segunda temporada de Kingdom el anime historico con mejor historia y batallas lo recomiendo ... la primera temporada es buena en historia pero super extraña de ver porque esta animada en 3D pero es buena historia denle una oportunidad como ha esta-_**

**_EL COMIENZO _**

Alfos tierras en las cuales los gobernantes en decadencia y la codicia de los hombres era desenfrenada, la violenta tormenta de la guerra se había desarrollado durante 600 largos años y como si de una epidemia se tratase se había propagado a lo largo y ancho de las tierras de Alfos; el miedo, el placer, la angustia, la venganza.

En ese mundo que había caído en la desesperación, las lágrimas de sangre se derramaban por cada país: Huǒ, Tǔ, Shuǐ y Kōngqì estas cuatro grandes potencias competían entre sí tratando de imponerse, para satisfacer su codicia.

Ocho años atrás en las tierras que ahora pertenecen a partes iguales a los reinos de Shuǐ y Tǔ en aquella localizacion entre dos reninos un pequeño territorio pertenecía a un quinto reino Xué

Un Reino que contaba con los mejores generales los cuales defendían constantemente sus fronteras, un ejército sanguinario temido en todo Alfos, las batallas en las que este reino participaba llegaban a todos los rincones de Alfos que se horrorizaban al escuchar como Xué defendía sus fronteras aterrorizándose con cada noticia de aquellos hombres que protegían sus hogares con fiereza provocando que los reinos colindantes de Tǔ y Shuǐ desataran una tormenta sobre las gentes de Xué; las mujeres, los niños y los generales más importantes fueron muriendo hasta que los dos ejércitos llegaron al palacio real del reino de Xué donde se ordeno a los generales y soldados que masacran a la familia real , el primero en caer fue el rey a manos del poderoso general Hag que se abrió paso hasta que llego a los aposentos de la reina la cual pertenecía a aquellas tribus salvajes del bosque de Ores , la reina de Xué defendió a sus hijos cobrándose la vida del general que asesino a su amado esposo y intento sacar con vida a sus hijos, Hye un barón de 7 años de edad de cabello negro y ojos verdes el cual tenia una hermana de 5 años de edad llamada Kyo de cabello negro y ojos Azules como su madre, la reina de Xué mal herida por el combate en el cual se llevo la vida del asesino de su esposo fue apresada y asesinada por los hombres de Hag quedando sus hijos solos a punto de ser asesinados , en ese instante un general de Tǔ detuvo el asesinato de los jóvenes príncipes y salvo sus vidas, cambio sus nombres y los llevo consigo al reino de Tǔ, ese hecho es un secreto para todos los presentes pues esos dos príncipes de la noche a la mañana se convirtieron en esclavos que aunque estaban bien vestidos y eran amados como hijos por el hombre que les salvo la vida no dejaban de ser para todos los habitantes de Tǔ unos esclavos.

Ocho años pasaron desde ese incidente y los reinos se encuentra en tregua, los jóvenes príncipes están bajo la protección del general Choi, el cual tiene un hijo un año mayor que la princesa a la cual llamaron Xué por petición de su hermano el cual recibió el nombre de Kōto ; la joven Xué creció recibiendo todo el cariño del general Choi pues este la veía como su hija un tesoro intocable para nadie, era consentida por este hasta el punto de acceder a que la muchacha aprendiera el arte de la guerra, en otras palabras la joven aprendió a manejar la espada, la lanza, pero lo que se la daba mejor era el arco, además fue instruida tanto ella como su hermano en las estrategias básicas que un general debería conocer, este amor de padre que envolvía a Xué fue la causa de que el hijo del general un chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises llamado Castiel despertara un interés en esa muchacha que cada año que pasaba se volvía más bella algo que causo que aquel interés del hijo del general se volviera poco a poco una obsesión

-¡Xué!- Exclamo una voz fuerte llamado la atención de la joven de cabello negro que se encontraba en el patio como cada tarde afinado sus aptitudes con el arco, la muchacha que se encontraba en posición para disparar destenso su arco y agacho la cabeza para saludar al hombre que consideraba su padre

-Mi señor- comento sin levantar la mirada, con extrema sumisión y respeto ante el imponente hombre de cabello ceniza, ojos grises y cuerpo enorme por los duros entrenamientos que llevaba a cabo cada día junto a sus tropas

-Te he dicho que me digas padre

-no sería correcto- levanto la mirada- mi señor – al escuchar eso el hombre se echo a reír mientras agitaba el cabello de la muchacha

-vamos a apostar como me llamaras en un concurso-exclamo el hombre para poco después llamar con la mano a unos criados llamando la atención de su hijo Castiel y del joven Kōto los cuales eran muy cercanos a pesar de sus diferencias

-¿de qué será la competencia mi señor?- cuestiono la muchacha suplicando que no fuera uno de los juegos de mesa a los cuales acostumbraba a jugar con el general Choi

-de arco- dijo provocando que un criado le llevara uno de los arcos que se encontraban en aquel patio

-señor si gano desearía pedirle algo- exclamo la muchacha llamando la atención del general pues la chica jamás avía mostrado interes en que el general le concediera caprichos

-¿qué cosa hija mía?- pregunto el hombre comprobando que la herramienta entregada era acta para competir con su querida niña

-se lo comunicare si gano-respondió Xué con total respeto, lo que izo que el general mostrara una sonrisa picarona con la cual comenzó a ordenar a los otros criados a qué distancia tenían que colocar las dianas mientras los dos espectadores Castiel y Kōto mantenían una charla desde el pasillo que daba al gandir

-mi padre debería entender que las mujeres no deben aprender a utilizar armas, después se vuelven orgullosas y se creen con derechos sobre todo las esclavas- comento el pelirrojo que estaba en desacuerdo con todas las atenciones que la muchacha recibía de su padre, ya que este creía que la arrogancia de Xué era causada por las enseñanzas que el general le otorgaba

-estas molesto porque mi hermanita dio a entender que no planea casarse- dijo burlón Kōto

-¿sabes que desea pedir tu hermana? – cuestiono el pelirrojo con seriedad deteniendo cualquier intento de ridiculizarlo por parte de su amigo

-tengo una idea- respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-¿y bien?- insistió el muchacho con más interés

-se dice que los sobrevivientes del reino de Xué se fueron a vivir con la tribu de los hombres salvajes del bosque de Ores, ella lleva un años pensando en ir a visitar la tribu para ver a los que sobrevivieron- comento el pelinegro observando a su hermana

-mi padre no dejaría que ella fuera-dijo con determinación el pelirrojo mirando molesto a la muchacha

-no sé, yo pienso que si lo haría después de todo ella es nuestra pequeña consentida-al escuchar eso el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus aposentos

-¡habla por vosotros, para mí no es más que otra esclava! – exclamo irritado sin mirar hacia tras notando la expresión de burla del joven Kōto el cual se había convertido en una pared entre Castiel y Xué ya que el hermano mayor se había dado cuanta hacia ya un par de años de lo excesivamente pendiente que estaba el pelirrojo de su hermana

Los preparativos fueron terminados y el concurso de tiro comenzó dos dianas dos disparos perfectos justo en el centro pertenecientes al general Choi, la siguiente era la princesa que con mucho nerviosismo por ver esos disparos perfectos cogió su arco tensándolo poco después, dándose cuenta de su mal estar cerro sus ojos unos instantes y respiro profundamente entonces abrió sus ojos y con determinación disparo dos flechas con suma rapidez partiendo las flechas del general por la mitad, una gran sorpresa sacudió a los presentes a excepción del hermano de la joven que con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a los aposentos de Castiel para comunicarle la victoria de su hermana pues su plan de alejar a Xué de la mirada de Castiel estaba en marcha, ya que Kōto conocía el interés de la esposa del general por enseñar a su hermana como ser una esposa obediente e sumisa y el desagrado de Xué por el hijo del general , como es normal no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su hermana fuese forzada a casarse pues el solo deseaba la felicidad de la persona que le recordaba a su madre, de la única persona que llevaba su misma sangre Xué su adorada hermanita


	2. Petición y Respuesta

**_*Las vacaciones son un echo así que por fin puedo continuar con libertad esta historia haber si consigo acabarla antes de que se terminen las vacaciones acepto oc _**

**_*disfruten el capitulo y dejen un comentario para saber que piensan del fic_**

* * *

_**Petición y Respuesta **_

La competencia entre Xué y el general Choi termino de forma inesperada ,la esclava antigua princesa fue vencedora de esta pequeña apuesta

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamo el general al salir de su asombro mientras la muchacha todavía observaba atónita sus estupendos disparos

-¡Señorita Xué ha sido genial!- expreso su alegria una criada llamada Elysabet Remel de Cabello negro hasta la cintura que siempre peinaba con una hermosa trenza de espiga sus ojos eran de color azul grandes de largas pestañas negras y rizadas, la joven era una chica de estatura media y la acompañante de Xué conocida como la hija del general por todos los criados de la casa

-¿lo hice?...- dijo la muchacha asombrada dejando salir después una pequeña sonrisa -ya tengo dominada esta distancia- comunico exaltada Xué intentando mantener la compostura y buen juicio por la presencia del general que le dio una palmada en la espalda forzando a la joven hadar unos pasos hacia delante por la fuerza del impacto

-ya lo creo-comento el general observando el patio- veo que el jardín se te ha quedado pequeño, la próxima vez podrás a acompañarnos cuando vallamos a entrenar- dijo con alegría

-seria un placer señor – la joven miro al suelo con inquietud comunicando las siguientes palabras titubeante y con nerviosismo- pero… preferiría ir a visitar a los habitantes del bosque de Ores- expreso su deseo con muchas esperanzas pero la respuesta del general no fue lo que ella esperaba, esas ultimas palabras provocaron que el general pusiera una expresión seria en su rostro

-cuando yo muera tanto tu hermano como tu podrán viajar hacia ese lugar…

-pero …

-¡No es discutible Xué!- expreso su enfado por la insistencia de la muchacha que miro al suelo molesta y sin decir una palabra soltó el arco para salir corriendo sin dudar un momento hacia sus aposentos; el general Choi enfadado observó sorprendido como se dirigía a su cuarto Xué, la cual nunca en toda su vida había armado un berrinche por nada por lo que el hombre empezó a preguntarse si paso algo con la muchacha en su ausencia, solo existían dos personas capaces de conocer la respuesta y una de ellas estaba junto a él observando con una expresión de preocupación a su queridísima niña correr, en ese instante Choi dio media vuelta y miro con severidad a Elysabet la cual después de ver marchar a Xué se dispuso a recoger el arco de la joven

-dime qué le pasa- exigió el general a la muchacha que observaba inquieta la expresión de enfado del señor de la casa

-la señorita Xué se enfadara conmigo … - la muchacha agarro con más fuerza el arco titubeante pues ella no era solo una chica que se encargaba de cuidar a la joven señorita de la familia Choi, desde ya hacía años ella se avía ganado la confianza y amistad de los dos hermanos, para todos los habitantes de la casa las dos muchachas se consideraban amigas ese era el motivo por que Elysabet no iba a callar lo que sucedía y menos lo que pensaba, aun a costa de jugarse la vida ella tenía que hablar

-¿y bien?- pregunto impaciente por la tardanza de la joven en pronunciar palabra

-hace unos días mientras la señorita estaba ejercitando sus habilidades con el arco, su esposa nos ordeno que quitáramos las dianas interrumpiendo la practica de tiro después mando que nos retiráramos todos los criados a excepción de la señorita cuando iba a marcharme junto a los demás Xué…perdón..- con preocupación la muchacha detuvo su relato pues los criados tenían que referirse siempre a Kōto y Xué como señoritos

-no te disculpes se que ustedes dos son buenas amigas- comento el general con seriedad

Años atrás el general Choi había dado una orden que todos criados de la casa acataban pues las consecuencias de desobedecer era la muerte por aquel entonces las personas que servían en su casa comenzaron a tratar con odio a los dos hermanos que se defendían uno al otro con las escasas enseñanzas que avían obtenido de sus padre recién fallecidos, el odio que justificaban por el trato que recivian los dos niños llego a tal punto que un día trataron de lastimar a Xué algo que no llego a pasar por que la niña poseia las agallas que carecterizaban a su gebte, cuando el general Choi se entero del incidente a acusa de que uno de los criados salió herido dio la orden de que todos debían considerar a los hermanos como sus hijos y como ejemplo los hombres responsables del incidente fueron ejecutados publicamaente a manos del general el cual respeto la vida de sus familias por petición de Xué después de aquel incidente nadie se atrevió a hablar como iguales a los dos jóvenes príncipes hasta que esa joven sirvienta llego a la casa

-intentare que no pase de nuevo señor- comunico la chica con seriedad

-está bien continua hablando- expreso su impaciencia por saber que era lo que incordiaba a su niña

-… después de eso la señorita Xué me pidió que me quedara, usted no lo sabe por qué está ocupado pero la relación entre su esposa y la señorita no es nada buena por lo que decidí quedarme, no paso mucho tiempo cuando su señora comenzó a hablar y dijo que Xué dejara de perder el tiempo… que la señorita estaba en una jaula echa de oro… muy bella pero una jaula a la cual debía acostumbrase pues jamas saldría de la casa-el enfado que el general sintió por escuchar esa crítica hacia su esposa se izo visible en su rostro no podía creer eso…¿era posible que la persona que amaba pudiera decir un comentario tan hiriente?

-¿estás insinuando que la señora que te ha dado de comer incordia a mis espaldas a Xué?- pregunto con seriedad el general a la doncella que comenzó ha dudar si continuaba a hablando, mientras dudaba la cara de Xué con lagrimas en los ojos le vino a la cabeza dándole fuerzas y consiguiendo que la muchacha se olvidara del miedo que sentía por ser castigada, miro con determinación al general a los ojos y pronuncio las siguientes palabras

-con todo el respeto señor, pero en su casa suceden cosas que usted desconoce-el general miro sorprendido a la muchacha pues parecía muy segura de lo que decía- si de verdad le interesa el bien estar de Xué debería prestar más atención a su hijo y preguntarle a su esposa por las intenciones que tiene el señorito con ella- en ese momento la muchacha hizo una reverencia- con su permiso me marcho- comunico la sirvienta marchandose enfadada sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, sin dudarlo y suplicando que el general le hiciera caso se dirigió a la habitación de Xué, dejando a aquel onorable hombre pensativo ¿sería cierto que desconocía lo que estaba pasando en su casa? Era algo que el general tenía que averiguar aunque fueran embustes de una sirvienta siempre podría castigar la más tarde, pero si era cierto que en su casa estaban haciendo infeliz a esa niña que siempre le havia entregado el amor que solo una hija podia entregar, las represalias hacia los responsables como siempre serian severas aunque fuera su propia esposa o su hijo, de alguna manera el general sentía que el cariño dado por esos dos hermanos era más real que el que recibía de su propia familia sin dudarlo el hombre se dirigió a los aposentos de su hijo donde una pequeña disputa estaba llevándose a cabo

Después de que acabara la competencia Kōto fue a los aposentos de Castiel escuchando sin planearlo una conversación, momentos antes la señora de la casa se encontraba sentada en la cama de su hijo

-¿qué tal las practicas cariño? – pregunto la señora de cabello rojo y ojos grises Iralia la cual recibió una fría mirada de su hijo que acababa de llegar a su cuarto

-como siempre- respondió cortante dando a entender a su madre su estado de ánimo

-¿qué es lo que te sucede? – cuestiono con un tono cariñoso y de preocupación

-nada-gruño

-es Xué de nuevo ¿verdad? – Al acabar la frase la mujer dejo escapar un suspiro- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – pregunto con seriedad la madre del muchacho

-sigue con ese absurdo entrenamiento- comento apoyándose en la única ventana del cuarto- es una mujer, nunca acudirá a un campo de batalla y tampoco le hace falta defenderse en esta casa nadie le tocaría conociendo el temperamento de padre, pero ella no lo deja es como …- el joven callo no deseaba decir en voz alta sus pensamientos Castiel de alguna manera pensaba que estaba siendo retado por la protegida de su padre ya que el muchacho en numerosas ocasiones le había ordenado que dejara de entrenar para que aprendiera a administrar la casa como una muchacha normal ese hecho no era secreto para la madre del muchacho que comprendió con solo una mirada al rostro de su hijo lo que meditaba mientras a paso firme el joven Kōto se aproximaba por los pasillos al cuarto de Castiel

-solo tomala cariño y deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces- comento con un tono de arrogancia la mujer, ocasionando que Kōto se detuviera en correr la puerta y se escondiera para escuchar de que hablaban

-no seas estúpida-dijo molesto el pelirrojo- ¿has pensado que me haría padre?- pregunto el joven para sonar más tarde un golpe seco en una pared que expresaba su rabia acumulada- si le pongo un dedo encima estoy seguro que él es capaz de asesinarme aunque sea su hijo- comento con rabia en sus palabras, sin previo aviso una pequeña risa se escucho en la habitación perteneciente a la mujer

-si tu padre no se entera no habrá problema- después de decir eso la mujer se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a su hijo que la miraba sorprendido-¿crees enserio que Xué diría algo? Esa niña no abriría la boca por no causarle dolor a tu padre- al escuchar eso Kōto quedo sorprendido ¿Qué estaban planeando? Pensó sin querer creer sus sospechas, después de todo el pelirrojo era su amigo

-eso es verdad Xué aguantaría cualquier humillación por padre- comento más calmado Castiel dándole la razón a su madre-pero ¿Cuándo podría acercarme a ella? Siempre está con esa problemática de Elysabet y luego esta Kōto – un suspiro salió de la boca del pelirrojo- no es posible encontrarla sola nunca- comento el muchacho a su madre mientras Kōto comprendía por fin lo que planeaban pero era cierto que sería imposible que el pelirrojo encontrara sola a su hermana aun así le enfurecía que hablaran con tanta tranquilidad de ese tema, mientras el muchacho intentaba controlar sus ansias por irrumpir en el cuarto y reprocharles sus asquerosos pensamientos a las dos personas en el cuarto un suspiro se escucho en la habitación

-si ese es el problema te contare el pequeño secreto de Xué…-comento la mujer consiguiendo que Kōto se alarmara y evitando que Iralia dijera una palabra abrió la puerta del cuarto

-¿Cómo pueden hablar de mi hermana de esa manera?- expuso su enfado mientras los ojos de los dos se posaban con asombro en el joven pelinegro

-¡Eres un insolente!- dijo alzando la voz la señora de la casa observando con odio al joven impertinente sin percibir que su amado esposo escuchaba en esos momentos lo que hablaban ya que al ver a Kōto entrar sin anunciarse al cuarto decidió permanecer al margen para saber que sucedía

-ustedes son los insolentes … mi hermana no es ningún objeto para que hablen de tomarla como tal.. Ella es una princesa y merece su respeto- dijo exaltado exponiendo el secreto del general Choi mientras observando con severidad a Castiel

-te estás extralimitando- comento con rabia Castiel colocándose enfrente de Kōto el que encaro a el pelirrojo que dejo ver en su rostro una sonrisa altanera y burlona- esa mujerzuela es solo una princesa para mi padre y para ti para los demás en esta casa es solo una ramera…-cada palabra dicha por Castiel ocasiono que Kōto no pudiera controlar su temperamento antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta su rostro recibió un golpe preciso de parte del joven príncipe

-por esa actitud es que mi hermana te odia y yo como idiota defendiéndote ante ella hasta hoy hemos sido amigos - expuso con tristeza en sus palabras pues el joven Kōto apreciaba al pelirrojo de verdad

\- estas muerto- comento el pelirrojo dirigiendo un potente golpe al estomago del pelinegro que sorprendiéndose como los demás presentes diviso la figura imponente del general Choi

-Se acabó- resonaron esas palabras por el cuarto el rostro de los presentes era impactante pues la furia que despredía el general parecía interminable como las explicaciones confusas del origen del problema que el general congio sonsacar a su esposa, hijo y protegido el cual no dudo en decir sus conclusiones de la conversación que mantenían Castiel y Iralia

Ese día se ordeno como castigo el traslado de Kōto al palacio como guardia personal del joven rey, Castiel fue enviado a las fronteras de Huǒ la que vigilaría de posibles invasiones, para acabar con los problemas el general Choi acepto la petición de Xué que fue junto a Elysabet al bosque de Ores sin saber que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la joven protegida del general llorarían lagrimas de sangre por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.


	3. Una Desgarradora Noticia

**_*acepto oc _**

**_*disfruten el capitulo y dejen un comentario para saber que piensan del fic_**

* * *

**_Una Desgarradora Noticia_**

Habían pasado seis meses desde su partida de la fortaleza del general Choi cada pocos días un mensajero entregaba las cartas que su hermano y el general escribían para Xué la cual respondía con otra carta lo más pronto posible a sus queridos familiares. En el bosque de Ores la vida para la joven princesa era muy diferente nadie a excepción de su amiga Elysabet la nombraba como Xué pues para los habitantes de ese peligroso lugar esa muchacha era Kyo princesa del reino de Xué el poderoso reino con la fuerza militar más temida, la joven acostumbrada a su nuevo nombre gozaba de libertad cabalgando por el bosque siempre que tenia ocasión sin quejarse del guardián que los habitantes le habían impuesto llamado Vicktor perteneciente a las tribus salvajes, uno de los más poderosos guerreros de esta de cabello negro y ojos de tono miel con un carácter serio el cual no desagradaba a la joven princesa

-princesa Kyo deberíamos regresar nos hemos alejado demasiado del campamento-expuso su preocupación a la muchacha que sin dudar un segundo volteo para mirarlo, como siempre Xué había salido sin permiso del campamento acompañada del joven guerrero que aunque se negó rotundamente no pudo convencer a la muchacha para quedarse en el lugar donde estaban acampados los supervivientes del reino Xué y la tribu salvaje del bosque de Ores

-No seas aguafiestas Vicktor- Xué agarro con más firmeza las clínex del caballo y con dos golpes aumento la velocidad- ¡te echo una carrera hasta el río!- grito con entusiasmo para reír después, incrédulo el muchacho sonrió levemente y haciendo el mismo procedimiento que la princesa se acerco a esta rebasándola poco después ganando de esta manera la carrera

\- espero que ahora me haga caso y regresemos después de refrescar a los caballos- comunico el pelinegro con seriedad pero un tono amable en su voz

-si -dijo con desilusión la muchacha bajándose del caballo, Vicktor miro el rostro de Xué recordando la primera vez que la enseño a montar sin silla provocando que una sonrisa leve se mostrara en su rostro cosa que no paso inadvertida por la muchacha

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto con curiosidad observando al pelinegro que negó con la cabeza

-estaba recordando el día que montaste en nuestros caballos por primera vez- dijo el joven mostrándola una expresión seria, al escuchar eso Xué recordó lo ocurrido, su ridícula caída, la preocupación de todos los habitantes y sobre todo la vergüenza que sintió; sonrojándose por los recuerdos dio su espalda al pelinegro evitando de esa mantera que se diera cuenta de la vergüenza que la joven sentía

-todavía no comprendo porque todos se preocuparon tanto- comunico intentando seguir la conversación, escuchado el sonido del agua al introducirse Vicktor en el río

-eres nuestra princesa- contesto con tristeza caminando por el río – por otro lado mi madre me comento que cuando te mira es como observar a la antigua reina de Xué ,supongo que ese es el principal motivo- al acabar la frase el lugar se quedo en silencio Xué no tenia palabras para contestar y Vicktor no le diría el verdadero motivo pues para los demás tanto ella como su hermano son la esperanza de los sobrevivientes del antiguo reino, hasta la más anciana de las mujeres y el más pequeño de los niños darían su vida por los gobernantes de su país que tienen el deber de luchar por restablecer el reino junto a sus hogares

La falta de sonido era molesta para los dos jóvenes que meditaban el que podían decirse sin encontrar palabras adecuadas los minutos pasaban, el aire, el agua y canto de los pájaros apaciguaba el nerviosismo de los dos muchachos que no podían pronunciar palabra; el joven Vicktor observaba el correr del agua de rió al mismo tiempo que Xué miraba la tierra a sus pies

-¡NO LO TOCAREIS ESE ANIMAL LO CACE YO!- una voz resonó por el bosque

-Vicktor… - expreso su preocupación respecto al dueño de esa desconocida voz la muchacha volteo para mirar al pelinegro que sin perder tiempo subió a su caballo

-Cambiaremos la ruta no tengo ganas de cruzarme con bandidos-expuso su pensamiento recibiendo una severa mirada perteneciente a la joven princesa que sin dudar subió a su caballo

-cobarde-dijo con rabia en sus palabras la muchacha cabalgando hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz desconocida sorprendiendo a Vicktor ¿desde cuándo una princesa tenia la actitud de un guerrero? Se pregunto el joven siguiendo a Xué poco después

Entre los arboles del bosque un grupo de bandidos había sorprendido a un joven cazador de una aldea cercana que pertenecía al reino de Shuǐ

-no seas estúpido chico danos al animal y no sufrirás daño- comento el jefe de los maleantes desenvainando su espada, el muchacho de estatura pequeña, cabello un tanto largo de color marrón y ojos grandes de tono verdes apunto contra los bandidos un pequeño cuchillo que sujetaba con nerviosismo

-he arriesgado mi vida por esa vestía y no dejare que os la llevéis sin luchar- dijo con palabras entrecortadas por el miedo que sentía, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos sudorosas sostenían con torpeza el cuchillo

-imbécil- el jefe de los maleantes golpeo sin previo aviso la mano del chaval que dejo escapar el cuchillo

-¿¡han!?- expuso su asombro el muchacho que convencido que sería su fin medito sobre su estupidez, si ese chiquillo solo fuera más fuerte, podría proteger su caza, su vida; la mano del bandido con la espada se alzo dispuesta a derramar la sangre del joven cazador que con decepción en si mismo cerró los ojos para aceptar su fin

-¡HAHAHAHA!-un chillido resonó al lado del joven que abrió los ojos divisando en la mano del bandido que sujetaba la espada una flecha de madera con unas plumas de un pájaro que solo vivía en el bosque de Ores, el joven no tardo en darse cuenta que esa flecha pertenecía a los habitantes del bosque

-¿Quién ha sido?- cuestiono uno de los bandidos buscando al culpable

-ahí ha sido esa mujer- expuso su descubrimiento el otro sujeto a su lado señalando a Xué que con el arco que el general Choi le había regalado disparo una de las flechas que todos los días le entregaba Vicktor rasguñando a propósito la cara del bandido que momentos antes había atravesado con una de sus flechas

-Dejad en paz al chiquillo y marcharos-dijo con voz firme Xué con intención de imitar al general cuando estaba enfadado

-¡MATADLA!-ordeno el jefe de los maleantes agarrando con desesperación la muñeca de su mano herida para sorpresa de los ladrones como si de un demonio se tratase Vicktor apareció a la espalda de los bandidos sin ninguna compasión asesino a ambos con su doble espada abriendo en canal a los desgraciados que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde igual que le paso al jefe de estos que perdió la cabeza por la eficacia del pelinegro el cual se dispuso a acabar con la vida del joven cazador

-DETENTE-le ordeno la princesa provocando que una de las dos hojas que poseía en sus manos el pelinegro se detuvieran junto al borde del cuello de ese muchacho atemorizado- ¿Por qué los has matado?- pregunto acercándose a los dos jóvenes

-son invasores y tienen que morir- dijo con odio observando al muchacho con ganas de hundir su espada en la carne del joven

-no creo que vengan a invadiros, sobre todo ese mira detrás de él tiene un animal además- Xué bajo del caballo y recogió del suelo el cuchillo del cazador- esto es un cuchillo para destripar animales por lo que supongo que tu eres cazador ¿verdad?- cuestión extendiendo el cuchillo a su dueño para que lo cogiera el cual se quedo inmóvil mirando con asombro a la muchacha

-Responde- ordeno Vicktor con frialdad

-ya vale baja las armas hasta yo me negaría a responder con una de tus espadas cerca de mi cuello- comento la joven ocasionando que el pelinegro disgustado guardara sus armas

-¿y bien? ¿Dime que has venido a hacer al bosque de Ores?- pregunto la joven princesa ofreciéndole el cuchillo de nuevo al desconocido

-yo...-el castaño cogió el cuchillo de manos de Xué más calmado guardándolo poco después- la caza cerca de mi aldea escasea por ese motivo me atreví a venir a vuestro territorio- dijo mirando el suelo confundido pues desde hacía ocho años ningún salvaje del bosque del Ores se avía dignado a hablarles, los de la tribus salvajes siempre asesinaban a todos aquellos que pasaban por sus tierras ya fueran comerciantes, cazadores, bandidos o viajeros nadie sobrevivía si se cruzaba con ellos

\- entiendo ten más cuidado nosotros nos vamos…

-no él no puede irse, a cazado en nuestras tierras y merece un castigo- dijo con severidad el pelinegro observando con desprecio al joven castaño

-¿y cómo pretendes castigarle? – pregunto molesta la muchacha mirando con firmeza al joven pelinegro

-la muerte es un buen castigo para un ladrón- comento Vicktor con frialdad

-ni pienses que permitiré que lo mates por una estupidez así….

-entonces ¿Cómo pretendes castigar al ladrón? – cuestionó molesto el pelinegro por la insistencia de la princesa por no derramar la sangre del invasor

-pagara con la mitad del animal que cazo y espero que desde ahora todos los castigos a cazadores sean de esta forma no deseo que se derrame sangre inútilmente- dijo acercándose a su caballo y subiendo poco después a este- me adelantare encárgate de su pago por entrar a nuestro territorio a cazar- cometo Xué con un tono de decepción pues jamás abría pensado que Vicktor deseara ver correr la sangre con tantas ansias

-Espéreme princesa Kyo- antes de que Vicktor pudiera pronunciar el nombre con el que nombraba a Xué está ya había comenzado a cabalgar en dirección al campamento al cual no tardo mucho en llegar donde una carta y el caballo más veloz de su padre la esperaba

`` Querida Xué te escribo esta breve carta para informarte de una fatídica noticia, mi padre lleva un mes enfermo de gravedad a consecuencia de una caída con su caballo, en estas últimas semanas no ha hecho nada más que repetir tu nombre bajo la influencia de una gran fiebre, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos come poco y no importa lo atentos que seamos no desea ver a nadie; te pido que regreses lo antes que puedas supongo que al verte y tenerte con a su lado su estado mejorara

Atentamente Castiel ´´

La carta cumplió con el cometido que el dueño de esta tenía en mente, Xué partió de regreso a las tierras de Tǔ sin comunicárselo a nadie a excepción de Elysabet la cual se quedo en el bosque de Ores por petición de la joven princesa por otro lado como la carta decía el general se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte esas puertas que no tardaría en cruzar deseoso de ver a Xué y Kōto a los cuales jamás habría pedido que regresaran ya que en esos seis meses había conocido el lado escondido de Castiel esa oscura y despreciable parte de su único hijo.


End file.
